The invention relates to a device for servicing coke ovens formed of a framework movable along a coke oven battery and a boom machine movable transverse to the framework. The horizontally rotatable and vertically pivotable boom of the boom machine is provided with cooling channels and has, on its free end, a connection head for preferably a plurality of work implements, including at least a combination of a scoop and scraper apparatus for the removal of coke from each oven chamber.
The invention refers, in particular, to those service processes in the coke oven, that must be carried out, in modern horizontal chamber ovens, above and beyond the systematic charging and emptying of the oven chambers. The invention is particularly applicable to large capacity ovens, that have approximately 8 meter chamber height and approximately 16 meter chamber length and attain a volume of 35-40 tons. However, the invention is also applicable to coke ovens having heights that attain magnitudes of about 4 meters and lengths of 11 meters. In large capacity ovens, particularly great forces are introduced in the chamber packing from the coke pushing machine, that stress the chamber walls of the large capacity oven during the expulsion of the chamber packing to a greater extent than the chamber walls of smaller designs. This results in the necessary, and with large capacity ovens particularly intensive, maintenance work on the top ends, the oven anchoring, the chamber walls, and the chamber closing apparatus, which is essential for the preservation of the availability, and therewith the efficiency, of the installation. In addition to that, a continuous monitoring of the chamber walls, the oven ceiling, and the oven floor is essential for the timely detection and elimination of damage, as well as a timely removal of graphite deposits on the chamber walls in the region of the change point, the filling holes, the standpipe openings and the standpipes. Such removal is necessary, because such graphite deposits, if not periodically removed, lead to serious operating trouble.
In addition to the foregoing with unusual operating conditions, such as fluctuations of the quality of the coal charge, disturbances in the heating, or with leakage in the chamber frames and the chamber closures can come difficulties with coke expulsion through packing of the coking mass, so that damages to the oven walls through lateral pressures are not precluded.
Further damages in mechanical apparatuses, chamber frames, and anchor supports can develop when for the named reasons, the process of the coke expulsion must be interrupted. The incandescent coal is then partially stuck fast in the coke stream passage trough and from there must, with difficult working, be manually removed. The rest of the coke still remaining in the oven chamber, is in such cases, likewise with bars and scrapers removed sufficiently far out of the chamber that the residuum can be pressed out of the oven chamber with the coke pushing machine. In extreme cases the entire oven chamber must be scraped empty.
The physical exertions of the service personnel connected with the maintenance work, in particular, those appearing in cases of interruption are not longer reasonable. Beyond that, a considerable danger of accident arises through the great height of the subsidable incandescent coke pieces. Although one has already realized for sometime an almost completely mechanical servicing of the coke oven corresponding to the high state of the art of coke oven construction, there has been no success in attaining a comparable state with the previously described work.